To love you more
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: naruto menyadari kalau sakura masih amat sangat suka dengan sasuke.


**To Love You More**

**All Naruto Characters not belongs to me **

**Author Notes: **Hiatus, Dont know what to do. Just read and review.

Hari begitu cerah dan matahari belum begitu tinggi. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Hari begitu damai dan Naruto Uzumaki, our favorite hero sedang makan mie ramen kesayangannya di kedai ramen. "Ittadakimasu!"serunya samil menyeruput mie dengan rakusnya.

"Hati-hati kalau makan,"kata mbak mbak penjaga warung sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto adalah makhluk yang transparan, bukan hantu, tapi apa yang ada di pikirannya sangat jelas terlihat dari wajahnya. Bila ia marah, wajahnya tidak akan tersenyum. Begitu juga bila ia suka dengan sesuatu, wajahnya tidak akan jaim untuk menyakatakan kesukaannya itu. Ia begitu menyukai mie ramen dan hal itu sangat tergambar dari mukanya yang polos membuat si pembuat ramen merasa di hargai.

"Biarkan saja, nah ini tambah lagi biar banyak energinya!"seru bapak bapak penjaga kedai mie ramen itu juga.

"Waaaah! Terimakasih!"seru Naruto bersemangat menyambar porsi keduamie ramennya.

'Ini lagi, silakan,"senyum mbak mbak menyodorkan porsi kedua.

"Serius? Hahaha... asyik!"

"Silakan lagi!"seru si bapak menyodorkan porsi keempat.

"Waaah terimakasih."

"Silakan lagi!"kali ini porsi kelima.

"Uhh... sebetulnya aku sudah kenyang sih tapi rejeki tidak bisa di tolak, hajaaaaar!"seru Naruto dengan rakusnya memakan porsi ke lima. Setelah makan porsi kelima naruto tersenyum. "ya sudah, ini uangnya!"seru Naruto memberikan recehan lima ribu.

Mbak mbak penjaga itu memandangi uangnya, "lho... Naruto tadi kan kamu sudah makan lima porsi jadi totalnya, 25 ribu,"kata mbak itu tersenyum manis.

Muka Naruto langsung pucat. "A... apa!"

"Lima porsi!"seru mbak mbak itu menegaskan sambil tetap tersenyum namun matanya melotot.

"Tapi tadi itu bukannya gratis ya mbak?"

"Zaman sekarang mana ada yang gratis!"seru mbak mbak itu makin lebar melototnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, di sakunya cuma ada delapan ribu, di buat beli mie lima ribu jadi di sakunya sekarang tinggal, tiga... uh... "lari!"seru Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ia lari secepat cepatnya seakan kakinya membentuk roda.

"Aku sudah tahu kamu akan lari...,"senyum mbak-mbak penjaga restoran ramen sambil berlari tidak kalah cepat dengan Naruto.

"Huwaaaaa..." jerit Naruto mengitar konoha berlari cepat sementara si mbak menyusul dengankecepatan yang mendewa.

Tiba-tiba di depan Naruto ada seorang gadis berambut pale pink menyergapnya. "Narutoooo!"seru gadis itu.

"Waaa... Sakura minggir!"seru Naruto takut Sakura kenapa kenapa bila bertabrakan dengannya yang melaju seperti kecepatan mobil balap.

"Tidak bisaaa!"seru Sakura malah meninju Naruto dan membuat pria itu terpental! Kuat, sakura kenapa jadi kuat begini ya? pikir Naruto sambil melayang.

Bruuuk! Tubuh Naruto terhempas ke salah satu pagar rumah penduduk. Si mbak penjaga ramen langsung menghampirinya. "Nah... Naruto, mana uangnya!"senyum mbak penjaga ramen devil.

"Uuuh... maaf mbak, saya tidak punya uang,"senyum Naruto mengakui.

Sakura mendatangi keduanya. Ia mengenali mbak mbak penjaga warung ramen itu. "Berapa mbak? Biar saya yang bayarkan,"senyum Sakura merogoh koceknya. Singkat kata Sakura menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan si mbak itu pun pergi sementara Naruto masih tersungkur.

"Sa...sakura, bantu dooong!"kata Naruto. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "Bantu dengan ini dooong!"Seru Naruto memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Iiiih... Naruto!"Seru Sakura menampar Naruto. Naruto hampir saja mengalami patah leher.

"Sakura kamu semakin kuat ya!"seru Naruto sambil tersenyum meskipun pipi kanannya nyut-nyutan.

Sakura tersenyum, "masa? Terimakasih Naruto. Aku juga kan rajin berlatih seperti kamu,"senyum Sakura.

"Dengan kekuatan dan kebaikkan kamu, pasti banyak ya Chuunin dan Anbu yang menyukaimu,"senyum Naruto kepo.

"Berisik, itu kan bukan urusanmu!"seru Sakura. Naruto sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Sakura itu. Bila mau jujur, Naruto di dalam hati yang paling dalam masih menyukai Sakura. Sangat suka. Ternyata memang benar, pria lebih sulit untuk melepaskan.

"Aku akan menjadi gadis yang kuat lalu cepat atau lambat aku akan mengalahkan sasuke dan...,"kata Sakura tertahan.

"Dan apa Sakura..?"

"Dan membawanya pulang,"senyum Sakura. Matanya terlihat sedih.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "begitu ya? Sakura...,"senyum Naruto. "Jadi kamu pun juga berlatih keras untuk mengalahkan Sasuke,"kata Naruto lagi.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menangkapnya dan ia berdiri. "Kamu juga kan Naruto? Kamu juga ingin membawa pulang Sasuke kan? Kamu masih ingat dengan janji kita dulu kan?"tanya Sakura.

Naruto ingat itu, meskipun dia bodoh dan selalu gagal ujian di sekolah naruto bisa mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Ketika sasuke pergi dari konoha, sakura berusaha keras mencegahnya namun hanya dengan sekali pukulan, Sakura ambruk dengan mudahnya. Naruto yang kemudian menemukan Sakura sudah tertidur di kursi taman. Mereka pun berjanji akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Naruto berjanji pada Sakura akan membawanya kembali.

Awalnya Naruto pikir, Sakura akan menyerahkan begitu saja urusan pengembalian Sasuke padanya namun ternyata sakura pun juga memperkuat dirinya sendiri untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Naruto sempat melihat bagaimana sakura mengeluarkan banyak tenaganya untuk menguasai ilmu penyembuhan. Sakura yang dulu begitu dependent, self centered dan merendahkannya kini berubah menjadi gadis yang dewasa, independent dan pekerja keras. Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia sangat menyukai Sakura yang sekarang. Semua hal tentang gadis bermata hijau dan berambut pink ini.

"Sakura... aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu,"tanya Naruto. Sakura memandanginya. "Setelah Sasuke kita bawa pulang, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Naruto meminum air ludahnya sendiri. "Aku ingin bersama dengannya. Selalu bersama dengannya,"senyum Sakura. Kata kata itu dikatakannya dengan lantang dan tanpa keraguan.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya penuh dengan rasa iri. "Begitu ya..."

Ia iri pada Sasuke yang begitu dicintai oleh Sakura. Cinta membuat seorang Sakura Haruno melemah karenanya. Naruto bisa melihatnya saat sakura menangis di bangku taman malam itu. Tapi cinta jugalah yang membuat Sakura bergerak mantap seperti sekarang ini. Sedihnya, meskiun tahu Sakura tidak akan berpaling dari Sasuke namun Naruto masih mencintainya, lebih mencintainya. Ironi, ya cinta adalah ironi. Kita tidak pernah tahu kenapa kita menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukai itu.

"Aku mau ke arah kiri. Sakura?"

"Uhumm... ke arah sebaliknya,"tunjuk Sakura.

"Begitu ya? sampai jumpa Sakura."

"Ya... sampai jumpa Naruto."

END


End file.
